talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenfirefly
Kukki's most beloved muse. Stella Coolidge Age: 18 Height: 5'3" Weight: 117 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Light Blue Birthdate: May 8th (Taurus) Notes: Stella’s hair can be complex. :\ Her left side (our right) of her hair is left alone, while the middle and most of the right side are gathered into a bun to rest on her left side. It’s kept together with a red ornament of sorts (which I believe is to honor the Ferines people whose blood has been spilt, as many Ferines seem to wear it somewhere). She received the ornament during her naming ceremony, and she's worn it ever since. Since she's from Luceti, she has a pair of feathery golden wings on her back that she usually keeps bound and hidden beneath her clothes, and a bar code tattooed into the back of her neck. Name Definitions: Stella - Star Telmes - The birth of a star, Guiding Star Norma's Nicknames * Stars - A play on her name. * Goldie - For her hair color! Astrological Definitions: Traits taken from her sign (Taurus): Personality: Resourceful, thorough, dependable, responsible, loyal, patient, placid, stable, sensual, affectionate, comfortable, solid, earthy, strong, practical, productive, cautious, musical, and artistic. Also stubborn, indulgent, insecure, acquisitive, possessive, rigid, stodgy, slow, sensitive and wary of change. Physique: Fair skin, fast yet graceful gait, average height, mostly curly hair (:\), full face, sensual lips (I guess Senny can say for certain? :\) and a rich, musical voice. Likes: Stability, nature, peacefulness, comfort/pleasure, beauty. Dislikes: Disruption, pushiness, being rushed, discomfort, disrespect. Secret Fears: Sicknesses, pain (physical and emotional), insecurity, abrupt changes in life. History Pre-Game Stella Telmes was born in a village outside of the Crusand Empire, near an ocean. Her parents were named Amity Melves (Shining Lightning), a well loved woman, and Edmund Cyenkes (The Shield of Fire), guardian of the village. When Stella was born, she was met with happiness, for it was a known fact that Amity and Edmund had been trying for several years for a child. They named her Stella after the stars, for her eyes seemed to shine like them. Stella was treated with love from her parents and the village. As a two-year old, she was bright and curious, wanting to learn more about everything around her. The most asked question, her parents would tell you, would be “What’s that?” or “What’s this?” once she learned how to ask it. She was also social for a small child, and soon, the people of the village grew to love her as if she were an adult among them. When Stella was two years old, Amity gave birth to Shirley, and on that night, the hair of every Ferines in the room glowed, a sign that the Merines, savior of the people, was born. There was so much joy and celebration in the village that they had forgotten Amity, who was showing signs of exhaustion. An hour later, Amity tragically passed away due to fatigue. Edmund, feeling despair over his wife’s death, died a few months later from lack of taking care of himself despite the effort he gave to father his children. Everyone in the village wanted to take care of Shirley, yet Stella was a problem. She wouldn’t let Shirley go without her, and no one wanted to take care of the older sister, rather, now the third wheel. Yet one old woman, who was a dear friend of Amity’s, decided to take the both of them in as her own grandchildren. She loved the two of them equally, which Stella was all too grateful for. The woman’s name was Miriam Arelfen (An Ancient Prayer). As Stella and Shirley grew, Miriam began to teach the two of them the value of peace and to follow one’s heart. Stella became attached to Miriam, almost seeing her as her own late mother, and took her advice well. At the age of five, she was told of the sins that the Orerines made against the Ferines and how they should be treated as monsters, for they would soon see their end. Stella, however, didn’t really see how that would solve anything. Having never seen an Orerines, she still believed that not all of them were capable of doing such things, and that there were good and bad people in every race. Upon seeking council from Miriam, she found that she felt the same way. And so, Miriam also taught her how to see past the sins of the Orerines. It was because of such teachings that Stella found herself to be the outcast of the village, shunned by children her own age and adults alike. She clung to Miriam and Shirley for company. Even with Miriam's teachings, Stella still found herself to be afraid of Orerines despite believing that there was good inside them, and she never really got over this fear until she turned nine. Miriam started to grow sick by then, and Stella made sure to listen to every word and learn every lesson. But when she turned ten, Miriam died of old age. It was a peaceful death that happened while everyone was sleeping, yet Stella was still crushed. She kept herself locked in her room, only coming out when Shirley needed her. The village was worried – she was reacting the same was that Edmund did when Amity died. A week later, though, Stella was recovering, and soon she was able to get on in life without Miriam there. Even though everyone wanted to take care of Shirley again, Stella refused them all, telling them that they would live in their own place, and she would be Shirley’s caretaker. It wasn’t long until a ceremony was held to give Stella her true name and for her teriques to appear. She was named Telmes, the birth of a star, for her relation to Shirley as well as the shape and color of her teriques, and to honor her parents. Her personality played a role in that as well. For two years, Stella and Shirley lived alone in a little house in the middle of the village. The former was considered rebellious and a troublemaker, for not only did she act up against Maurits Welnes (Many People? Green Person?), the village elder, but she also did things such as sneak outside of the border, do things she was told not to do, and still go on about the Orerines being not so bad. She was still an outcast, whereas Shirley was adored. Stella didn’t mind, though, for she cared for Shirley as a sister. Then came the time when she was twelve years old. She accompanied a group of Ferines to the outskirts of the village on a cold winter night to search for wild foods. When she left the group to seek out a particularly hard to find fruit, she saw a group of Orerines dressed in red soldier’s clothing briefing a boy about his new mission. Stella hid behind a frozen bush and listened. She found that the boy was assigned to befriend the Ferines and gain their trust, only to bring Shirley, the Merines, back to their hidden base in Crusand. The boy had a time limit until they determined him dead – two months. To give the illusion of a poor Orerines boy attacked by bandits, they beat the kid and pushed him down before abandoning him. Feeling sorrow for the boy, Stella waited for a moment, and then came out of her hiding place to befriend the boy. She took his hands and asked him a few questions, and then dragged him back to the village. She pleaded his case, keeping the part about Crusand and his mission out of it, and convinced Maurits and the other Ferines that he was no threat. Feeling responsible for him, Stella decided to take him in to their home. She felt that if he acted up, she could protect Shirley and tell everyone what he was after, but for now, she’d trust him (as far as she could throw him). She later learned that the boy’s name was Senel Coolidge. After a few weeks, the distrust started to melt away as she grew more and more fascinated by the boy and what he had to say. She stayed by his side, taking care of him and asking for stories, though he didn’t have very many. She’d tell him stories instead, both fictional and real. Soon, she grew absorbed with both Senel and Shirley, considering both of them her family. As the second month came to an end, a feeling of dread started to creep into her stomach. She didn’t want Senel to leave and break her trust, for she became used to having him around and had started to feel more than fascination for him. She stayed up all night at the end of the month, watching the door, yet nothing happened. On the third month, Stella was utterly relieved to find Senel still heavily asleep in his bed, and she was able to rest well. For months, the three of them relied on each other. Stella became attached all over again and was also glad for the example Senel could set for Shirley and the rest of the village. That Orerines and Ferines could be together after all. It was during these months that Stella began to realize that she was falling in love with Senel. She would hang out with him more and began to teach him about her culture, all the while growing closer to him, to the frustration of Shirley. She had an intense crush on Senel, though Stella tried to lessen the blow by including her in their activities. Still, her little sister was jealous of the time Stella spent with Senel and how much the latter was giving the former his attention. One day while she was swimming with Shirley, Senel tried to follow along, only to quickly fall behind. The sisters waited for him to catch up, and then teasingly told him that he’d never be able to perform the Rite of the Feriyen. When asked about it, Stella explained the ritual to him – it was a marriage proposal acted out by Ferines. A female would dive into the water, and the male would jump in after her and attempt to catch her. If he did, then he was worthy to marry her, and if the water around them glowed, their future marriage would be blessed. This could also be performed the other way around, with the female jumping after the male. Ever since then, Senel began to practice swimming. Stella would occasionally sneak out and spy on him doing this just as she did when she saw him in the beginning, though she never made it known until they were thirteen. At that time, Senel was out on his usual swimming routine. Stella followed yet again, but this time, she took his dry clothes and hid them somewhere. Dressed in only his swim trunks, Senel got out of the water and searched for his clothes, but instead found the teasing smile of Stella’s. She told him that she wouldn’t give him his clothes until he kissed her. Senel was embarrassed, wet and clad only in trunks, yet he still complied, and the two shared their first kiss. After that, Stella confessed that she had feelings for him, and Senel stammered that he felt the same way. The two happened to be very much in love, both wanting to perform the Rite of the Feriyen with each other even at their age. It might not be so surprising on Stella’s end, since I believe that Ferines mature much earlier than we would think. Receiving the teriques is a sign of reaching maturity, and they’re ten when they receive this. However, their relationship would be torn apart one day when they were fourteen. It was the day of The Rite of Accession, when Shirley would become the Merines. Neither she nor Stella knew just what her duty as the Merines would be; only that it would save their people. Something went terribly wrong during that ceremony. Nerifes rejected Shirley and cursed her, sending her into a coma and sealing all of her powers. She was on the brink of death when Stella and Senel decided to leave the village in search of a special stone rumored to cure all illnesses. They managed to find it and bring it back, but Vaclav’s forces, which were lying in wait outside of the village, followed the two of them back. They attacked the village, creating a massacre. By that time, Stella and Senel had given the stone to Shirley, though she was still weak. The two of them ran outside to see what was going on, and upon doing so, Stella told Senel to take Shirley and run to safety. She had gained her father’s steadfast stubbornness and will to protect others at the cost of one’s own life, for she stepped forward and held her arms out to protect the two of them. Senel didn’t want to leave, but Stella held her ground, pleading with him to go and protect Shirley with his eres and not tell her that he was once a Crusand soldier. It was the first time she told him that she knew of his origins. Reluctantly, Senel left, taking Shirley with him. Stella was a crystal eren who fought with her teriques herself, and so, she fought valiantly. Her efforts would let Senel and Shirley find safety, yet she paid the price for it. During battle, she received a fatal injury, leaving her on the ground and bleeding profusely. Senel came back at this time, but he was too late. As he held her in his arms, Stella could feel her consciousness fading fast, but she told him that it was too bad, because she was really looking forward to him asking for the Rite of the Feriyen with her. With those last words and his desperate plea for her to stay, she blacked out, sure that she was dead. She was surprised to wake up in a tiny, dome-like jail cell. She had been revived with crystal erens in Vaclav’s army and was captured along with any surviving Ferines who hadn’t escaped. She was to be used for information, for Vaclav found out about her relation to the Merines. He would deal with others first, to show Stella what would happen if she refused to tell him anything. She was forced to watch as other Ferines were tortured and killed right in front of her eyes, some merely for fun, others because they refused to talk about the Merines. Soon, Stella was the only one left. Vaclav demanded for her to tell him about the Merines, yet she still refused. For that, he ordered that she be forced to talk, and that began a rather long torture session for her. After an hour or so of this, a soldier ran back to Vaclav to report that the Ferines girl had fallen into a coma. The soldiers in charge of her were punished for this, for now Vaclav couldn’t acquire any information from her. But he soon came to realize that it wasn’t an ordinary coma that she was in. Every part of her being except for her body had merged with the floating island/ship, the Legacy, and basically became it. Vaclav used this to his advantage and sealed her away in a water prison. Three years later, Stella was guided by an unknown force (which she would find much later and not in-game to be the Quiet Nerifes) to play the role of fate and allow Senel and Shirley to climb onboard. And thus begins Tales of Legendia… In-game Will update later! Luceti As Stella drew her last breath, she was surprised to find that she could breathe deeply and with no trouble. She opened her eyes, with difficulty, and realized that she wasn't inside the Bridge anymore, and later she would discover that she wasn't on the Legacy or even in her world. She had arrived to Luceti just before her death, and in Luceti's time, she first showed up early November. Still recovering from her body's ordeal from the past three years and what trauma it took moments before she awoke, she was found by her lost love, Senel Coolidge. Emotions and thoughts and doubts seemed to all mix at once upon seeing him, and she was scared of starting anything with him at first. What if he had moved on? What if he didn't want her love anymore? But he soon proved that her worries were for nothing, and the two of them happily continued their relationship. A while later, Stella conspired with Lloyd (kid-in-red) to make two rings: One for herself and one for Senel. She knew that an exchange of rings was performed during the Orerines marriage ceremony, yet she didn't know that only the female would wear the engagement ring. She presented the ring to Senel as a way of asking him to marry her. Senel was embarrassed, and Stella would be later upon realizing that she had misunderstood the tradition behind the engagement ring, but nevertheless, the two finally committed the Rite of the Feriyen with each other, something they had wanted to do since they were fourteen. Senel eventually beat the odds and caught Stella, proving himself worthy to marry. On March 11th, 2008, Senel and Stella exchanged rings, an Orerines tradition, and then married each other in a ceremony of Ferines style, bringing all of Luceti together for the first marriage in that world. Only a month afterward, Walter Delques (filial-guardian) arrived, and what was supposed to be a distraction from the stress he would cause made Stella become pregnant with Senel's child. Abortion was too dangerous and something that she wouldn't be able to do emotionally, but she was too scared to tell Senel initially. Instead, she quietly informed her closest friends and took advice from Will Raynard. Once she gathered the courage to inform Senel of this new development, he was obviously scared, yet he had pledged to her during the marriage for a reason, and the two of them promised to see this through and give the baby the loving parents that they didn't have. Because the pregnancy was of a Filial nature, the natural pregnancy duration, nine months, was shortened to three months. This only added to the parents' stress, yet they did their best to make sure they were ready for the baby's arrival. Only a few days before the due date, however, Stella was kidnapped by the Malnosso, and the fear made her go into labor early, forcing her to give birth in their laboratory. They took the newborn baby away before Stella could see her child, and while she fought with everything she could, the Malnosso soon knocked her out with a type of liquid drug. She awoke to Senel's voice and found herself on their bed, yet she was still missing the baby. She feared the worst until they heard the cry of an infant. They soon discovered that they had a daughter, and they named her Sophie Coolidge. It took Stella a little while to recover, but once she did, she fell into the role of a loving mother dedicated to letting her little girl grow in a safe environment to a good future. For Sophie, she would love for the Malnosso to be defeated and to return to Werites Beacon, but there's a very high risk that Stella could lose her life upon doing this, so the notion is met with hesitation from her. Still, she only wishes the best for her husband and her daughter, and she would gladly give her life for them again. Relationships Luceti Senel Coolidge (alliance-marine) - Her beloved husband. She thinks the world of him, and she realized now that their love is true. She can't imagine a future without him, and she would love to return to Werites Beacon with him to raise their family and enjoy life together in their true home, but the risks along with this are too great. Sophie Coolidge - Senel and Stella's baby daughter that the two of them love and adore. Stella does her best to fulfill the role of the mother that she never had to her only child. This means she has already been thinking about talks that she'll have to give Sophie when she's older. Sophie has inherited Senel's hair color (as well as his sleeping ability) and Stella's eyes and skin tone. Shirley Fennes (trustingme) - Stella's little sister. She's another important person in her life, and she loves her little sister very much, willing to go to great lengths to protect her. Norma Beatty (yellow-straw) - Norma is one of Stella's best friends. The two of them met when Stella arrived, and they hit it off immediately. She has, however, realized that Norma can create some embarrassing situations, so she's a little cautious about what she tells her. Walter Delques (filial-guardian) - For a while, Walter was the only Ferines that Stella could confide in. She tries to maintain a good relationship with him, but their clashing views will always place a wall between them. Their relationship is lukewarm at best. Raine Sage (wise-maiden) - Raine is a healer who helped Stella and Senel many times, especially during the time of Stella's pregnancy. Because of this, Stella looks to Raine for advice, and she trusts her with anything concerning Sophie. Lloyd Irving (kid-in-red) - One of Stella's many friends in Luceti, she will always be grateful to him for making her the rings she needed to propose to Senel, even if she had performed it wrong. She views him as a kind person with the same ideals as her own, so she feels she can strongly relate to him. Dressing Room Ures - Stella's pet Eevee whom she adores. Ures is very protective and kind around her, yet despite proving its worth over and over again, Senel still has a dislike for him. Originally a baby shower gift given to Senel by Shirley (leadershirley), Senel ended up actually forgetting about him and thus nearly starve the poor thing had Stella not accidentally come across him. Now he lives with the family and plans to continue doing so despite Senel's obvious distaste. Shiloh Fennes (seasidewish) - The male version of Shirley Fennes, Stella almost looks at him like another little brother. She also finds him easier to talk to than, say, another new version of Shirley. Estell Telmes (ferinesfirebird) - The male version of herself. It's a little awkward talking to him, but she's finding herself more and more interested in learning about this form of herself and how he relates to Sena, one of Senel's female versions of himself. Senel Coolidge (kind-brother) - This Senel is very different in the fact that he was adopted by Stella and Shirley's family very early in his life, and he and Stella have been living as twins for years. Stella finds it awkward to talk to him, yet as time grows on, she's beginning to see him like a brother rather than another version of her husband. Stella Telmes (veneered) - Another version of herself. Stella feels that this one is almost like a twin sister, and it's because of this that she let her move in to a house not too far away from where she and Senel live. She doesn't know of her relationship with Noishe yet, but when she does, awkwardness and issues are likely to arise. Stella Telmes (cygnusong) - Yet another version of herself, one she feels even closer to. This one has lost her voice upon arrival, yet Stella feels as if she can understand her even without means of open communication. She'd very much like to find a home for her and to look out for her even though she knows that she's capable of taking care of herself. The two recently shared a long conversation about Luceti and bonded over Ures. Moses Sandor (eagleshot) - Stella has grown very close to this Moses, often giving him relationship advice over Jay and letting Sophie play with him. Moses has taken on the role of an uncle to Sophie, and Stella is very grateful for that. She has recently found out about his relationship with Jay, and although she was a little puzzled about it at first, she quickly accepted the two of them and wished them the best. Simon Fennes (plumesdelamer) - Another male Shirley, although this one is from Serena's world. Like most other people, Stella has a big urge to adopt him as a little brother and constantly ruffle his hair. The two of them seem to enjoy cooking together, and Stella plans on continuing to talk to him. She's interested in learning more about him.